Segundo Vasallaje de los 25
by Salamandra Black
Summary: ¿Cómo acabó Haymitch Abernathy borracho, intentando ahogar sus penas en el alcohol? ¿ Cómo ganó sus Juegos?


Hoy no es un día cualquiera. Haymitch lo nota nada más despertarse y no oír a su madre cantando y regando los rosales, como de costumbre. Se viste sin prisas y con cierta parsimonia, con la ropa encima de la silla especialmente preparada para ese día. Camisa blanca y pantalones marrón oscuro, nada ostentoso, pues es el día de la cosecha y la austeridad se considera una virtud.

"Eso es lo que quieren que les mostremos, ¿no?Que estamos muy por debajo de ellos." Termina de abrocharse el último botón de la camisa y saca el diario que guarda debajo de la cama, regalo de su madre en su decimosexto cumpleaños. Su familia gozaba de una posición relativamente acomodada, siendo dueña de el puesto de verduras, no era tanto cómo ser el hijo del carnicero pero al menos podían vivir bien. Haymich recordaba haber visto niños de la veta en el colegio, gente prácticamente muerta de hambre en las calles y aquel lugar al que llamaban "el Quemador" que tanto miedo le daba a su madre, y del que su padre insistía que no fuera, a pesar de que todos en el distrito habían ido al menos una vez a comprar. Los hijos de comerciantes no se solían juntar con ellos, constituían un reducido grupo en comparación a la enorme cantidad de pobreza del distrito 12. Pasa las páginas con rapidez, y escribe con pulcra caligrafía en la primera hoja en blanco que ve. "Hoy es el día de la cosecha. Espero que la suerte esté de nuestra parte una vez más."

Baja las escaleras de dos en la cocina, su madre sonríe y deja unas tostadas en la mesa, como cada día. Sonreír a pesar del día que es, mantener la calma frente a las adversidades, eso se le da bien. Como cuando con a penas dieciocho años, su familia entera murió de tuberculosis, y ella tuvo que contraer matrimonio a temprana edad. "Hay que ver qué temple tiene esta mujer", lo piensa pero no dice nada.

- Tu padre se ha levantado temprano hoy.

-Vale.

-Sabes que te quiere y se preocupa por ti, Haymitch.

-Sí -prácticamente ha engullido las tostadas. Bebe un trago de agua y se dispone a salir por la puerta, pero su madre le retiene del brazo.

- Deja que te vea. - el chico frunce el ceño y se gira a desgana, dejando que su madre le arregle el pelo.

- Métete la camisa por dentro del pantalón - Haymitch bufa pero accede con tal de que le dejen en paz. La mujer le sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla.

- Tengo 16 años, mamá -lo dice serio, aparentando una madurez en la voz que realmente no tiene. Mira el reloj de la cocina y sabe que llega tarde. Se acerca a su madre, la besa en la mejilla y se va cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

- ¡No llegues tarde a la cena! -

Haymitch agita la mano en un gesto de despedida y corre a través de las calles, cómo todo el mundo está en sus casas, no hay mucho tránsito y consigue llegar a tiempo a la esquina de la sastrería. Jadea y se revuelve el pelo, recostado contra la pared como un casual. No tarda en oír ruidos dentro, en poco tiempo la puerta se abre y una chica de su edad sale dando traspiés. Haymitch sonríe al verla y esta le devuelve la sonrisa, sus rizos castaños y el vestido azul claro la hacen parecer más joven.

- Ya era hora ,¿no? - dice aparentando fastidio.

- Lo siento, mi madre no me dejaba salir con las botas y he tenido que cambiar de zapatos -suspira y rueda los ojos - además, me juego lo que sea a que acabas de llegar.

- Piensa lo que quieras - se encoje de hombros aún sonriendo.

- Bueno, hoy es el día de asumir nuestras responsabilidades - bufa y se arregla el vestido- lo que no entiendo es por qué nos hacen llevar esta ropa incómoda.

- Supongo que un par de tributos con camisas desgarradas y sucias no dan muy buena imagen en el Capitolio - la mira fijamente- de todas formas, no te queda mal.

La joven sacude la cabeza para ocultar un mal disimulado sonrojo, y se acaricia la muñeca en donde lleva una pulsera azul trenzada. Haymitch no recuerda haberla visto un solo día sin ella.

- Hacer cumplidos no se te da muy bien, ¿sabes?- le mira a los ojos

- No, pero al menos se disimular mejor que tú - replica el joven acercándose a la castaña, sus ojos verdes a la misma altura que los marrones de ella. Se besan y Haymitch la rodea con los brazos, acercándola más hacia si.

Kimberly y él habían sido amigos desde la infancia. Hija del dueño de la sastrería, su familia también gozaba de comodidades, y sus padres habían permitido que crecieran juntos con la esperanza de unir sus negocios en un futuro. La chica tenía un carácter bastante peculiar, no se interesaba por la ropa ni en los chicos, como todas las de su edad, aunque se llevaba bien con todo el mundo. Sin embargo tenía una gran afición por la lectura, y ella era la razón por la cual Haymitch había empezado a escribir. Cuando se aburrían, los dos inventaban historias de lugares remotos y aventuras, y cuándo estas no fueron suficientes, empezaron a escribirlas y a buscarlas. Recorrían los barrios menos pobres del distrito en busca de cualquier relato y el chico, que tenía una memoria excelente, se los dictaba más chicas solían mirar a Haymitch, suspiraban por los pasillos y se reían de manera estúpida. Fue toda una sorpresa cuándo, una tarde de marzo, la castaña le hizo la pregunta más rara de todas.

- Oye, ¿hay alguien que te guste? -comentó mientras intentaba alcanzar un libro de un estante demasiado alto. Haymitch, que se había divertido hasta el momento observando a la chica intentar de puntillas llegar al estante, abrió los ojos extrañados.

- No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -Kimberly dio un respingo-

- No se, eres popular y esas cosas aunque realmente no muestras interés por nadie -se encogió de hombros- y hoy Josh se me ha declarado.

Josh era uno de los que menos soportaban a Haymitch, y el sentimiento era mutuo. El pelinegro se levantó y tomó el libro que su amiga andaba buscando, pero extendió el brazo alejándolo de su alcance.

- No me gusta nadie porque ya quiero a alguien, Kim. - Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Bueno, vale. ¿Me devuelves el libro ya? -murmuró la castaña intentando ocultar su expresión dolida. Pero en lugar de hacerlo, el chico se inclinó y la besó.

Después de ese vinieron muchos otros compartidos en secreto, en la escuela o en sus respectivas casas, momentos fugaces que para ambos significaban mucho más.

Se separan bruscamente cuando oyen la llamada de los altavoces, las manos de ella todavía apoyadas en los hombros de él. Caminan a paso ligero por las calles que faltan, y llegan a la plaza dónde se separan. Haymitch le dedica una última mirada y hace un gesto obsceno a las pancartas del capitolio. Kim mira preocupada, pero al parecer y todos están demasiado ocupados como para prestarle atención a un chico de dieciséis años. Suspira, el gesto simplemente podría ser tomado cómo ofensa, y hacer eso en un lugar lleno de agentes de la paz..

Como cada año, el alcalde recita su monótono discurso. "Es el momento de arrepentirse y también de dar gracias". El distrito 12 no tiene vencedores vivos, así que resulta más breve.

-Cómo ya sabéis, este año celebramos el segundo vasallaje de los 25. -saca una ficha y se aclara la garganta - En el cincuenta aniversario, como recordatorio de que murieron dos rebeldes por cara ciudadano del Capitolio, los distritos deberán enviar el doble de tributos de lo acostumbrado.

Murmullos entre el público, algún que otro sollozo sofocado, pero eso es todo. Nadie tiene valor para decir algo, nadie se arriesga a nada.

Una mujer con gafas y el pelo de un rojo intenso se acerca al micrófono. Desde la multitud Haymitch alcanza a distinguirle los ojos rasgados, para nada propios de un humano.

- Gracias, señor alcalde. Y ahora procedamos. ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre, y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte! - trata de sonar alegre a pesar del silencio que reina en la plaza.

-¡Las damas primero! - Haymitch se retuerce las manos nervioso. - ¡ Sarah Flitch ! -una chica rubia y llorosa de la veta sube al escenario. Tiembla tanto que no se sabe cómo puede sostenerse en pie.

-¡ Maysilee Donner ! - la aludida se suelta con valentía y se dirige al escenario, dejando atrás a su amiga, una chica rubia muy bella, y su gemela, que no puede retener las lágrimas.

-Bien, muy bien. Y ahora los chicos. -camina hasta la otra parte del escenario haciendo resonar sus zapatos de tacón por toda la plaza -

- ¡ Josh Miller ! - el joven sale de entre la multitud, y a pesar de su apariencia altiva, Haymitch juraría que está asustado.

"Uno más y todo habrá acabado" piensa. Solo un nombre más, y Kim y yo iremos a comprar pasteles para celebrarlo.

Pero la suerte no está de su parte ese día. La extravagante mujer se aclara la voz y desdobla el papel cuidadosamente doblado.

- ¡ Haymitch Abernathy !-


End file.
